Regret
by bubbblepop
Summary: Peniel menyesal dan marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyebabkan kematian Sungsook (Sungjae) *summary gagal* T.T


~All Peniel pov~

Tubuhku terhempas ke aspal saat motor yang kutunggangi bersama Sungsook, yeojachinguku, menabrak sebuah pohon besar yang berada di pinggir jalan. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku, aku berusaha untuk bangkit, mencari sosok yang kucintai, aku ingin memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, kosong, hanya ada aku dan motorku yang sudah hancur di seberang jalan.

"_Dimana Sungsook?" _tanyaku dalam hati. Aku berusaha untuk berjalan, mencari yeojachinguku ke tempat yang lebih jauh, mungkin ia terhempas lebih jauh dariku. Kakiku sangat sakit untuk berjalan, tapi aku harus berjalan, aku harus menemukan Sungsookku.

"AAAAAA!" teriakan dari seorang yeoja menyentakku, aku tau itu bukan suara Sungsook, namun aku yakin teriakan itu ada hubunganya dengan Sungsook.

Aku mencari arah sumber suara tersebut, ternyata di dalam halaman rumah seseorang. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja sedang menggotong tubuh Sungsook yang tergolek lemah menuju ke dalam rumah mereka. Dengan susah payah aku berusaha menghampiri mereka.

Tak lama kemudian ambulance datang menolong kami. Aku dan Sungsook ditangani di ruang terpisah. Keadaanku baik-baik saja, hanya mengalami luka luar yang tak begitu parah, setelah luka-lukaku diobati aku diperbolehkan pulang, hanya menjalani rawat jalan saja. Namun, dimana Sungsook?

Aku berjalan menyusuri seluruh lorong rumah sakit namun tak kunjung menemukan Sungsook, kakiku masih sedikit sakit untuk berjalan jauh, tapi aku harus menemukan Sungsook. Aku terlalu khawatir padanya.

Di koridor sebuah ruangan yang terletak di ujung koridor kulihat beberapa orang yang kukenal tengah menangis sambil berpelukan satu sama lain. Ya, aku tak salah lagi, mereka adalah Eunkwang ahjussi – appa Sungsook, Minhyuk ahjumma – eomma Sungsook, Changseob hyung – oppa Sungsook, dan Ilsoon –unni Sungsook – serta suaminya, Hyunsik hyung. Sedang apa mereka berada disitu? Aku berjalan mendekat, membaca tulisan di atas pintu ruangan tersebut sudah cukup membuat lututku melemas, aku terjatuh di tengah koridor. RUANG MAYAT. Apa itu berarti Sungsook meninggal? Sungsook meninggal karenaku? Andwae….

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Sungsook, namun aku tak dapat mendekat untuk melihat kekasihku untuk terakhir kalinya. Eunkwang ahjussi dan Minhyuk ahjumma akan membunuhku jika mengetahui akulah orang yang menyebabkan meninggalnya Sungsook, menurut berita yang aku dapat dari Hyunsik hyung, kakak ipar Sungsook, mereka masih belum tau kalau Sungsook mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku, mereka hanya tau Sungsook mengalami kecelakaan sendiri, bukan bersamaku. Dari antara semua anggota keluarga Sungsook, hanya Hyunsik hyung yang mau berbaik hati kepadaku, ya mungkin karena ia juga seorang menantu di keluarga itu, yang lainnya? Mereka semua membenciku, sejak awal mereka tidak merestui hubunganku dan Sungsook tanpa alasan. Tapi sekarang aku bisa mengerti kenapa mereka tidak merestui kami, mungkin mereka memiliki firasat kalau Sungsook akan meregang nyawa karenaku, akulah penyebab kematian Sungsook. Aku mulai menyalahkan diriku sendiri, tak bisa lagi memaafkan diriku…

_Seandainya aku tidak kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pohon itu…_

_Seandainya aku tidak memutuskan untuk berkencan dengan menggunakan sepeda motor…_

_Seandainya aku tidak mengajaknya berkencan malam itu…_

_Seandainya aku tidak menjadikannya yeojachinguku…_

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya…_

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah mencintainya…_

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah mengajaknya berkenalan…_

_Seandainya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya…_

_Ia pasti masih hidup sampai saat ini_

_Mungkin ini yang dinamakan takdir. _

_Mungkin memang hanya sampai disini usia Sungsook._

_Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuknya._

_Mungkin kembali ke surga adalah yang terbaik untuk Sungsook._

_Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang menyebabkan kematiannya?_

Air mataku menetes membasahi kemeja hitamku. Aku masih saja bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, memandang kebawah, memandang dari jauh sebuah peti kayu berisi tubuh Sungsook yang kini sudah tak bernyawa mulai dimasukkan ke liang kubur dan ditaburi bunga.

Aku ingin mencium pipinya yang halus, mengecup bibir indahnya untuk terakhir kalinya, namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ciuman terakhir kami di malam itu, sepuluh menit sebelum kecelakaan maut itu. Aku dan Sungsook berteduh dari hujan di dalam sebuah phonebox, disitulah aku mencuri bibir Sungsook untuk terakhir kalinya. Bibir manis itu, aku tidak pernah bisa merasakannya lagi.

Aku ingin memeluk tubuhnya lagi, namun hal itu juga mustahil bagiku. Terakhir kali aku memeluknya adalah saat hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 18, walaupun aku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta ulang tahun yang digelar keluarganya, namun kami merayakannya berdua dengan bantuan Hyunsik hyung. Ya, hyung dengan abs sempurna itu banyak membantu kami, malam itu ia membantu kami untuk bisa bertemu dan membohongi orang tua Sungsook dengan mengatakan mengajak Sungsook pergi ke toko buku, namun ia membawanya menemuiku di sebuah café dekat rumahnya, sedangkan ia sendiri hanya menunggu di depan café sambil berjaga-jaga siapa tau kedua orang tua Sungsook datang atau lewat.

_Hyunsik hyung, kenapa kau selalu membantuku?_

_Kenapa aku dulu selalu bersyukur kau menjadi kakak ipar Sungsook?_

_Kenapa aku selalu memintamu membantu kami?_

_Kenapa kau merestui hubungan kami?_

_Kenapa kau tidak menentang kami seperti yang lainnya?_

_Kenapa kau membohongi istrimu sendiri demi aku?_

_Kenapa kau tak mengenalkan namja lain pada Sungsook?_

_Mungkin dengan begitu Sungsook bisa bahagia…_

_Mungkin dengan begitu Sungsook masi bisa tertawa saat ini…_

_Mungkin dengan begitu Sungsook masih berada di tengah-tengah kalian dalam keadaan hidup…_

Tapi aku tidak boleh menyalahkan Hyunsik hyung, dia adalah seorang namja yang baik. Ia hanya ingin aku dan Sungsook bahagia, walaupun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Malam itu, setelah kembali dari rumah sakit ia datang kepadaku, memelukku seperi seorang hyung memeluk dongsaengnya – kami memang sudah merasa seperti saudara – ia ikut menangis bersamaku seakan ia bisa merasakan semua penderitaanku, penyesalanku, dan hatiku yang hancur berkeping-keping karena Sungsook. Memberiku kata-kata yang menguatkanku, meyakinkanku bahwa Sungsook akan bahagia diatas sana.

_Seandainya aku dapat memutar waktu kembali…_

_Aku tidak akan membawa Sungsook pergi dengan sepeda motor…_

_Aku tidak akan mengajak Sungsook berkencan malam itu_

_Aku tidak akan menjadikannya kekasihku_

_Aku tidak akan menyatakan cintaku padanya_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan rasa cinta itu bertumbuh _

_Aku tidak akan mengajaknya berkenalan_

_Aku tidak akan ke perpustakaan yang menjadi tempat bertemu kami untuk pertama kalinya…_

Seandainya Doraemon itu nyata, seandainya ia bukan hanya seorang tokok kartun, aku akan meminjam mesin waktu darinya dan kembali ke masa lalu – yang indah – itu, masa lalu yang indah namun berakhir buruk. Aku akan mengubah semuanya.

_Aku akan memendam rasa cintaku pada Sungsook_

_Aku akan menyimpannya dalam hati saja_

_Aku akan membiarkan namja itu mendekati Sungsook_

_Aku akan membiarkan Sungsook menjadi kekasih namja itu_

_Aku akan memandangi Sungsook dari kejauhan_

_Aku akan menjadi pengagum rahasianya_

Dan kalau aku bisa mundur lebih jauh lagi…

_Aku akan berdiam diri di apartmentku dan tidak ke perpustakaan itu_

_Dengan begitu aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu, Sungsook-ah..._

_Dengan begitu aku tidak akan membuatmu membantuku mengambil buku di rak bagian atas…._

_Dengan begitu kita tidak akan berkenalan _

_Maka rasa cinta tidak akan pernah tumbuh di hatiku_

_Maka cintamu akan kau berikan kepada namja itu, namja yang terus menunggumu_

_Maka kau akan menjadi kekasihnya, bukan kekasihku_

_Maka kau akan bahagia, kau akan tersenyum hingga saat ini…_

Namja itu, seorang namja dengan baby face bertubuh pendek yang selalu mendekati Sungsook, namun Sungsook lebih memilihku, walaupun aku juga tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Aku tertawa sendiri mengingat hal itu, bagiku sangat lucu Sungsook bisa tumbuh setinggi itu, appa dan umma nya juga pendek, kenapa ia bisa tumbuh tinggi? Apa? Aku tertawa? Aku bisa tertawa saat sedang melihat pemakaman Sungsook dibawah sana?

_Seandainya kau lebih memilih namja itu ketimbang diriku…_

_Seandainya kau menolakku saat itu…_

_Seandainya kau tidak mengatakan kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku…._

_Seandainya kau menolak untuk berkenalan denganku saat itu…_

_Seandainya kau tidak peduli padaku yang tidak bisa mencapai buku di rak atas itu…._

_Seandinya kau tak datang ke perpustakaan itu…_

_Mungkin kau masih bisa tersenyum sampai saat ini…_

_Namun aku percaya, kau pasti sedang tersenyum disana, kau pasti sudah bahagia berada di surga…_

_Tunggu aku Sungsook-ah, aku akan menyusulmu, namun tidak sekarang…_

_Karena kalau aku membunuh diriku sendiri aku tidak akan menemuimu…_

_Aku percaya semua orang yang membunuh dirinya sendiri akan dicampakan ke dalam api neraka…_

_Maka aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti biasa…_

_Walaupun aku seorang pembunuh…._

_Walaupun aku telah membunuhmu secara tak langsung…_

_Aku akan berusaha hidup dengan wajar…_

_Aku akan berusaha agar hidupku layak di hadapanNya…_

_Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi suatu saat nanti di surga…._

_Apa kau bersedia menungguku, chagiya?_

Tanpa kusadari, upacara pemakaman sudah selesai, para tamu satu per satu telah meninggalkan mereka, kini hanya ada Eunkwang ahjussi, Minhyuk ahjumma, Changseob hyung, dan Ilsoon yang masih menangis di atas makam Sungsook. Hyunsik hyung, dimana dia?

"Peniel," suara Hyunsik hyung mengagetkanku, ternyata ia sudah berada di belakangku. Matanya juga memerah, menandakan kalau ia juga menangis tadi, ia memang sudah menganggap Sungsook dongsaengnya sendiri, maka dari itu ia juga pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. "Pulanglah…" Ia menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangguk, tanpa ia mengucapkannya aku mengerti kalau ia memintaku pulang agar Eunkwang ahjussi dan Minhyuk umma tidak melihatku. Yang mereka tau aku dan Sungsook sudah berpisah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu setelah mereka menyatakan dengan terang-terangan kalau mereka tidak merestui hubungan kami, jadi mereka pasti akan sangat marah mengetahui aku masih bersama dengan Sungsook di hari kematiannya, apalagi mengetahui aku yang menyebabkan kematian tak wajarnya.

Dengan langkah yang berat aku berjalan meninggalkan Hyunsik hyung yang masih terpaku disana, setidaknya aku tau dimana Sungsook dimakamkan, aku pasti akan kesana, aku pasti datang ke makam Sungsook walaupun sebenarnya percuma saja aku datang, karena yang ada disana hanya tubuhnya yang fana, jiwa dan roh nya sudah berada di alam yang lain.

Saat akan memasuki gedung apartment aku sekilas melihat sosok Sungsook, ah tidak mungkin, ia tidak mungkin hidup kembali, dan aku juga yakin ia tidak akan menjadi arwah gentayangan, ia pasti sudah berada di surga saat ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala mengusir pikiran aneh dalam otakku. Namun yeoja itu kembali lewat dengan setengah berlari, menyebrangi jalan…

GREP…

Aku segera memeluk tubuh yeoja itu dan menariknya ke trotoar, hampir saja sebuah mobil menabraknya. Aku memandang yeoja – yang aku kira Sungsook – dalam dekapanku ini, ia balas menatapku, namun tak lama kemudian ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukanku.

"Kamsahamnida," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Aku membalas membungkukkan badan dengan canggung.

"Cha Hakyeon imnida," ucapnya mengenalkan diri sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Peniel Shin imnida," balasku.

Sekarang aku sadar ia bukan Sungsook. Memang wajahnya mirip, namun berbeda…

_Mata mereka sama…_

_Hidung mereka sama…_

_Bibir mereka sama…_

_Poni mereka sama…_

_Rambut mereka sama-sama bergelombang_

Namun jika kau memperhatikannya secara keseluruhan mereka berbeda. Mereka mirip, namun mereka dua orang yang berbeda. Jantungku berdegup kencang memandanginya.

Aku menarik tangannya dan kembali membawanya ke dalam pelukanku, namun ia bukan Sungsook, ia segera melepaskan pelukanku. "Mianhae, kamsahamnida," ucapnya sebelum berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku ditempat ini. Ia menghampiri seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi mengamati kami.

Aku melemparkan senyum kepada namja itu, namun ia justru menatapku tajam, tak ada senyuman di wajahnya.

"Mian, Jung Taekwoon, dia tadi menolongku," ucap yeoja bernama Hakyeon itu saat menyadari namja bernama Jung Taekwoon itu tersu memandangiku.

Namja itu mengangguk kepada Hakyeon dan mereka pergi begitu saja.

Aku baru sadar sepenuhnya kalau ia bukan Sungsook. Sedari tadi aku tau ia bukan Sungsook, namun belum sepenuhnya.

"Cha Hakyeon bukan Sungsook, Cha Hakyeon milik Jung Taekwoon, sedangkan Sungsook milih Peniel Shin," ucap seseorang mengagetkanku.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, Hyunsik hyung ternyata. "Hyung, sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

Hyunsik hyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Sejak tadi, sejak kau menyelamatkan Hakyeon," jawabnya.

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

Hyunsik hyung mengangguk. "Iya, dia adik kelasku waktu SMA."

"Oh, ada apa kau datang kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu baik-baik saja," jawabnya polos.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung. Terima kasih. Ayo masuk, aku buatkan jus kesukaanmu." Aku menarik tangan Hyunsik hyung untuk mengikutiku ke dalam gedung.

**END**

_Bener gak sih kalau Sungjae sama Hakyeon / N itu mirip?_

_Mian kalau menurut readers gak mirip…_

_Terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca fanfic saya, _

_Apalagi kalau berkenan meninggalkan jejak…_


End file.
